It Was an Accident!
by Cenobia100
Summary: Yoshi finally gets a new roommate in the form of Greninja, a male Pokemon Newcomer to the tournament. So how did he screw it up by kissing the guy in the middle of a brawl! A short multi-chapter story (Male Yoshi X Male Greninja - Don't judge)
1. A Newcomer Approaches

**Entering the Smash Bros fanfic area, I was surprised to see that this pairing had not been done before. It's kind of obvious, if you think about it. **

**A word of warning, I specialize in MalexMale pairings, so both Greninja and Yoshi are male, hopefully you guys will enjoy this short multi-chapter story of mine. **

**Also, as weird as this may be, I will be including characters from past games in my Smash stories. For some reason, I just imagine that they were excused from the tournament, but they decided to stay around :P**

* * *

><p><span><strong>It Was an Accident! - Chapter 1<strong>

It was silent in the Smash Mansion that morning, so silent that you could hear the faint whir of the wind, the soft rustling of a stray piece of paper, the sizzle of Peach's frying pan as it silently cooked up some bacon for breakfast. When Yoshi entered the kitchen, he was rather surprised by the lack of talking coming from his fellow smashers. Most of them were just silently eating, and he thought he could see Mario tense up as he entered.

The green dinosaur quietly slipped into an empty chair near the end of the table, rather confused by the whole thing. Why was everyone being so silent? Had something happened? Was something going to happen? Usually the mornings were filled with screaming, smashing, banging, and that was just Ness and Lucas. The dinosaur looked at the table and saw a piece of toast directly in front of him. Slowly, he reached out to grab the morning meal, bringing it towards his mouth.

The crunch of the toast caused everyone to glare at him, subconsciously making him shrink back in his seat. He quickly put the toast down, looking at everyone with weirded out eyes. To his right, he saw that Meta-Knight was silently watching the table next to him. He quickly leaned over to the knight, before asking, "What's going on?"

The other smasher turned his head, ever so slowly, so as not to draw any attention, before whispering, "Peach wants us all on our best behaviour this morning. For some reason, she flipped out when Lucas banged into her, when she was bringing food in with Rock. She whacked Mario with her frying pan..."

The green dinosaur nodded slowly, looking around for Rock, spotting the Blue Bomber sitting near Villager, looking absolutely petrified. If Robots could sweat, he'd be sweating tenfold, Yoshi bet.

Suddenly, the door to the kitchen opened, and Peach walked out, a small smile on her face, acting as royally as she normally would. She didn't look angry at all, but when she saw him, her eyes narrowed slightly, and he quickly gulped.

"Oh, Yoshi, good to see you could... _join_ us," She sweetly smiled. "There was a little... _spat_ earlier, and I've got a bit of a headache, so could you maybe keep the noise down this morning?"

The princess then started laying out the plates for all of the smashers, but when she passed Lucas, she merely rolled her eyes and walked away from him, not even bothering to give him a plate. The boy tried to put up his hand to speak, but he faltered short, looking down at the table. Yoshi frowned at this, and he quickly pointed Lucas out to Meta-Knight.

"He's just a kid. Peach can't do that to him," The dinosaur commented, Meta-Knight nodding slowly.

"I know. But for his sake, he should wait it out. We can get him some food after our royal moodiness has left the room."

"Dig in everyone," Peach called out, her voice ladled with a fake sweetness that seemed intolerable to the Yoshi.

He looked at his food, frowning for a moment, taking another look at Lucas, who was being ignored by everyone. _Why do I have to be the good guy here?_

"Peach, sorry, I'm not feeling to good today, I'll have to pass on the food," He sighed, trying to make himself look weaker than normal.

"Oh, I didn't realize Yoshi. Just take your food and put it in the kitchen," She smiled, although her eyes showed a look of extreme irritation.

Yoshi got his plate, looking at Lucas for a moment, then back to Peach. "Actually, since Lucas didn't get any food this morning, I was thinking of letting him have my food. It would be a shame to let a plate of food go to waste, especially since Lucas is a **kid** and all." And with that he walked over to Lucas, handed him the plate of bacon and sausages, and then nodded to him silently. Lucas could only smile slightly, before turning to his newly obtained food.

When he looked at Peach, her face was priceless. She looked like someone had just stomped on her face and stolen her crown. She still smiled as he walked towards the main door, but her eyes seemed to be tinged with red, he only hoped he wouldn't be brawling her any time soon.

As he left the dining hall, his attention was drawn towards the main hall area. He could see that Master Hand had come down from his residence to the mansion, probably to issue the day's orders. When the hand saw Yoshi, he quickly sighed with relief.

"Thank goodness, are you done yet? Breakfast was meant to have ended half an hour ago," Master Hand groaned, looking towards the Dining Hall.

"Hardly, Peach is in one of her moods since Lucas accidentally knocked over the first batch of food. She even tried to skip his meal, so I just gave him mine and left."

"Great... Just when I need you all. We have a newcomer joining our ranks today, and I was hoping you would all be free. Alas, I guess you'll have to do then Yoshi," Master Hand sighed, motioning towards the door.

A slight knocking could be heard moments later, and Yoshi quickly shrugged and went to answer it. Pulling open the large wooden doors of the mansion, he was met face to face by one of the weirdest looking contenders he had seen in a long time. It looked like a large frog, had dark blue-ish skin, with some yellow patches of fur on its chest and other places. But the real feature was the giant pink scarf that was wrapped around its neck.

"Yoshi, I'd like to introduce you to Greninja, our newest smasher. He's from the Kalos Region of the multiverse," Master Hand announced, the frog nodding slowly to the words.

"Well then, nice to meet you, uh, Greninja? It's good to see another Pokémon's joining the group," Yoshi smiled, holding out a hand.

"It's good to be here. This tournament has quite a following in Kalos, they broadcast it every year," Greninja replied in a male voice.

_Okay, so this newcomer is a guy, well, that's cool, I guess. _"So are you a ninja or something? Your scarf gives that impression."

"Actually... uh... that's my tongue."

There was a moment of silence, Yoshi's eyes widening in absolute surprise. "Your tongue? I thought my tongue was long... Wow... Wait a minute? If your tongue is always outside of your mouth, how can you speak so clearly?"

"Uh... Magic?" The frog muttered awkwardly, giving off a faint chuckle.

"Well, now that you both are acquainted, I can either let you show him around Yoshi, or I can get the other smashers in here for the real welcome," Master Hand stated, fingers pointing towards the dining hall.

"What do you want to do, Greninja? You sure you can handle everyone?" Yoshi grinned, motioning towards the kitchen, where the smashing of plates could be heard, and the frustrating screams of, what sounded like a demon, echoed through to the main room.

"What kind of monster made that noise?" The frog asked, eyes widened.

"Princess Peach."

The silence from before made its return, as Greninja merely paled as the screams continued. "Actually, maybe a tour would be the best idea... Let's put off the swarming, shall we..."

"You've made an excellent choice," Master Hand laughed. "But I love seeing newcomers get swarmed by the veterans. SMASHERS! WE HAVE A NEWCOMER!?"

Yoshi and Greninja quickly looked to the disembodied hand in anger, the hand laughing as he levitated up into the air. Yoshi could feel the ground vibrating underneath them... It was coming.

"The ground is shaking," Greninja gasped, feeling himself losing balance. "Is it an earthquake?"

"No, it's the smashers..." Yoshi mumbled, grabbing Greninja by the hand, pulling him up and to the side of the room. "C'mon, we need to get out of here before they corner us!"

"You make them sound like animals!" The frog replied, noticing the dining room door open.

"That's because some of them are," Yoshi grinned, yanking open a door to one of the side corridors, before slamming it shut.

Quickly, the dinosaur tried to spot a place where they could escape the smashers, noticing a slight of stairs going up to the second floor. "Okay, up the stairs, bedrooms are to the left, recreational areas are to the right. Did Master Hand tell you who you were roommates with?"

The frog merely held out a piece of paper for the Yoshi to read. As he scanned the normal legal stuff, he saw the room Greninja was in and was pleasantly surprised to see that he was sleeping in the same room as himself. "Huh, we're roommates. Figures," Yoshi smiled.

"Oh, interesting. Well, you seem sane," The Pokémon grinned. "I was expecting to be roomed with Jigglypuff or something, not exactly what I would have liked."

They both managed to make it to the top of the stairs, and Yoshi could see their room, when lo and behold, a figure came around the corner. Samus, out of her suit, walked slowly down the corridor, her brows raising. She gave a small chuckle before looking at the Shinobi Pokémon.

"I see you escaped the mess downstairs then. Trust me, I've seen it happen since the beginning, it's not a fun experience," The blonde laughed, turning to look at the hallway that led to the main hall. "I'd get into your room now if I were you, the others are searching the entire mansion, and once they find you, you're toast. I won't say anything though, I have morals."

And with that, Samus merely strolled off towards her own room. Yoshi gave a sigh of relief, and Greninja merely nodded in her direction, Samus giving back the slightest of nods in return. The two quickly entered their room, Yoshi locking the door in case the smashers figured out Greninja was with Yoshi. "There, you should be safe until lunch," The dinosaur sighed, walking over to his bed and dropping down on top of it. "Right side of the room's yours, left is mine."

"Thanks Yoshi, I appreciate the help. As you could guess, I'm not one to deal with lots of people."

"The whole ninja thing, yeah, I get that. Still... That tongue though..."

"Hey, it's fashionable," The frog grinned, swinging his tongue around like a lasso. "And it hurts in battle."

"But, if your tongue hits something, isn't it like you're licking it?" The dinosaur asked, making the frog pause.

"I never thought about that..." The frog looked at Yoshi through curious eyes. "You've made me think about a lot today in fact. It's a little disorienting, but I may just be tired..."

Yoshi looked to the ground, mumbling a short apology for the questions, getting another curious gaze from the Pokémon. "What? All I did was apologise..."

"And all I did was look at you, friend," Greninja stated calmly, lying down on his own bed. "I wonder how good you are in a brawl?"

Yoshi perked his head up at this, a grin forming on his face. This was the opportunity he needed to get to know his roommate, and it gave him some fighting practise too. It was too perfect to resist.

"Why don't you find out?"

* * *

><p><strong>Will Greninja accept Yoshi's brawl invitation? Is Peach ever going to be nice in this story? Is Greninja's tongue really what he says it is? Find out in the next chapter of "It Was an Accident!" <strong>

**(Please Review, and I do love some constructive feedback - You get internet cookies if you do)**

**~Cenobia100**


	2. PEACH PAWNCH

**It's amazing how well received the first chapter was... I've never gotten five reviews on my first chapter, let alone on a fic regarding a MalexMale romance. That's just unheard of to me, so thank you guys, I'm deeply grateful. Anyway, let's begin chapter 2, shall we! (You guys are also a lot better when it comes to judging quality)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>It Was an Accident! - Chapter 2<strong>

"Why don't you find out?" Yoshi grinned, looking across at the frog who merely rolled his eyes. His grin turned into a frown, confusion etched across his face. "Okay, what did I do this time?"

"It's nothing you did. It's just I'm a little tired. Coming here through the night lost me a lot of sleep, and I'm a little disorientated right now," The frog stated, his scarf drooping off of the bed as he managed to lay down. "I would love to-" Greninja then quickly opened his mouth out of instinct, letting out a loud yawn before continuing. "I'd love to brawl, but I need some rest."

Yoshi mentally facepalmed. Of course he'd need rest, especially since he would have to deal with everyone else later, and brawling took a lot of energy. "Yeah, I guess I was getting a little excited. It's not every day you get to be a newcomer's first opponent."

Greninja merely chuckled at the statement, turning to his side so he was facing the dinosaur, his tongue now slipping off of his neck. It seemed to coil up on the floor, and Yoshi was surprised to see it wasn't attached to anything. The Greninja looked at him with a grin, but Yoshi's face was etched with confusion. He wanted to ask so many questions, all of them racing in his head, but he could only muster out a few words.

"How... Just how?"

"It only works when in contact with my skin, and I don't normally taste what touches the tongue, in case you were wondering. Arceus knows, it was probably made as decoration for my kind," He admitted, looking at the tongue with reverence. "I'm not complaining though... It's rather unique, don't you say."

Yoshi merely shrugged, then he shot his tongue out, the length extending from one end of the room to the other. He had been training to grow his tongue out, and it was working out. As his tongue bounced back, and Yoshi turned back to the frog, he merely smugly grinned at the frog, who was surprised.

"Uh... I didn't think it was that long..."

"And I didn't think your tongue was fake."

"Touché," The Pokémon replied, closing his eyes. "I must apologise, I just need some sleep... You look like you could use some too."

"Uh... I just woke up," The dinosaur replied, shrugging.

"But you were up late last night. Your stance is crooked, off balance, you are tired," The frog mumbled, peering at the Yoshi through one eye. "Trust me, sleep will do you good."

_Gah... _"Fine, I'll humour you. I doubt I'll fall asleep though," The Yoshi stated, pressing a button on the wall to darken the room. "Uh... Bit late, but you aren't afraid of the dark, are you?"

As he went to get into his bed, he felt something whip him on the leg, making him fall forwards into the mattress. He pushed himself up, looking back, yet the Greninja was still in the exact same position that he was in before. Yoshi merely sighed, jumping into his bed, pulling up a stray cover.

_I won't fall asleep! I'll show that Greninja that I'm right! Yeah... I'll just... not sleep... sleep... sounds so nice..._

And when the Greninja looked over, he merely chuckled seeing the Yoshi curled up asleep in the opposite bed. The frog had to admit, the dinosaur looked kind of cute curled up asleep. It was amazing how quickly he had fallen under as well... He was an interesting one for sure.

Finally, the frog, now exhausted, let his eyes slowly droop shut, leaving him in the calm abyss of sleep and dreams.

* * *

><p>"YOSHI! YOSHI! GET UP! ARE YOU OKAY IN THERE?!"<p>

Greninja jumped up from his slumber in surprise. He quickly glanced around the room, arms raised in defence. There was a loud banging noise, and he quickly realized that there were people at the door. Actual people. He quickly glared at the dinosaur that was slowly waking up. Yoshi gave a quick yawn, scanning the room with droopy eyes, before looking at the door.

"ALRIGHT! I'M BREAKING IN!" They heard someone shout, Yoshi quickly becoming alert as the two inhabitants noticed the outside go silent. "**FALCON**-"

"Get down!" Yoshi hissed, pushing the frog to the side quickly. Greninja, in his stupor, tripping over his bed, falling down onto the mattress.

"**PAWNCH!**"

A burst of flames erupted from the doorway, the wooden door smashing off of its hinges, into the air. It slammed into the ground near Yoshi, who jumped away from the fire, tripping over a piece of debris. He fell flat on his face into something soft, grimacing as he heard voices entering the room.

"Yoshi? Are you okay?"

"You didn't come to dinner. We were worried..."

"Uh... Why is Yoshi on top of that weird guy?"

_WAIT, WHAT!? _Yoshi tilted his head up, noticing the slight tuft of yellow fur in front of him. Slowly, his mind began to picture what was above him, and he realized with horror what had happened. The door had knocked him on top of a certain newcomer's body. "_Oh god..." _He whimpered, looking upwards. The frog above him was blushing, having tensed up as the Yoshi landed on him. His eyes were drawn to the door, where Yoshi knew people were looking. Greninja merely sent him a surprised look before closing his eyes in confusion.

"Ow... Falcon's attack knocked me into him guys," Yoshi groaned, pulling himself off of Greninja, who quickly got off of the bed, a slight blush on his face. He quickly wrapped his tongue around him to conceal it. The two of them merely stood there, looking around awkwardly as the dust began to settle.

Finally, Yoshi could see the people behind the breaking and entering. Captain Falcon stood at the back, although he wasn't smiling, he seemed more concerned about the door he'd busted open. Lucas was timidly hiding behind Peach, who was standing there, frying pan at the ready, while at the back, a rather bemused Mario was standing. Behind his moustache, he seemed to be blushing.

"I hope someone is paying for that. Doors are generally locked for a reason," Yoshi grumbled, looking at the flaming mess of his door, littered across the ground.

"W-We just came to see if... if you were okay," Lucas said, not making eye contact.

"And to think, you've been hogging the newcomer all to yourself Yoshi. For shame, that's not royal in the slightest," Peach added in, her eyes locking with Yoshi's, a look of satisfaction spreading across her pupils. She must have still been angry about the morning.

"Ah, the newcomer," Mario awkwardly stated, stepping over the broken threshold of the ex-door.

Greninja merely gave a small wave, eyes gazing at the Italian plumber before him. "Yeah, I'm Greninja. I was just trying to rest after a long flight here last night." Mario merely nodded in understanding, turning to Yoshi, who merely smiled.

"Yoshi, you haven't been bothering poor Greninja, have you?" Peach pouted. "I'm sorry about Yoshi, he can be quite the bother sometim-"

"Actually, Yoshi's been nice, showing me around and stuff," Greninja casually commented, causing Peach to momentarily act surprised. "He's really kind, you know."

"Yeah, he even gave me food this morning when Peach wouldn't give me any," Lucas commented, Peach whirling around in horror.

"Lucas, I'm sorry, I forgot about you. I thought we'd talked about this!" The princess was beginning to get flustered, and Yoshi took this as a chance to add more salt to the wound.

"Peach, I know you were upset that Lucas smacked into you and ruined one of your **many** identical pink dresses, but it's not that bad. He's just a **kid**." He thought he could see steam coming from her ears as she turned away in a huff.

Peach stormed out of the room, Mario giving a glare at Yoshi before following after the princess to calm her down. Yoshi breathed a sigh of relief, looking over to the frog, who merely stood there expressionless.

"Uh, thanks for this morning Yoshi," Lucas mumbled before walking off, Captain Falcon following as well.

The two roommates merely stood there, looking at the broken doorway ahead of them. It seemed that the hinges had actually ripped off of the doorframe, so there was no way to close off the room. Yoshi knew Master Hand would probably be angry about this, so he mentally made a note to keep away from the Hand for the time being. Leaning down, he picked up a stray piece of wood, watching it crumble in his hands.

"Well, that was a way to start the evening..." Greninja mused, looking at the destroyed door. Yoshi couldn't help but blush slightly.

"I can think of better things to be doing than watching my room get wrecked," The dinosaur sighed, taking a few steps out into the hallway.

He quickly looked to the left, then to the right, noticing a few Smashers looking out of their rooms at the commotion. Samus looked at the pair, eyebrows raised, while Falco merely grinned, winking at Yoshi, who quickly realized what was going on.

"It was Falcon," He grumbled, trudging off, leaving Greninja back at the room.

As he walked down the stairs he had come up earlier, he felt his head starting to pound, and he quickly clutched at the banister of the stairwell, feeling his legs start to shake. He knew the feeling well, it was when Master Hand tried to telepathically talk with the Smashers. Generally, the unlucky Smashers that got the message would end up feeling after-effects for the rest of the day or night.

_What is it Master Hand? _He thought, wincing as a shot of pain pulsed through his skull.

_**It has come to my attention that an incident occurred around ten minutes ago. Apparently a door was broken, and there were complaints that you were being rather brash and rude. **_

_Peach... _He thought with annoyance. _Is she still angry at me?_

_**She's running a hate campaign against you. She hasn't done this since Roy was brawling and he accidentally split her dress in two. Look, you know what happened after that incident. Roy was kicked from participating in the tournaments, heck, he was the only Smasher I had to forcefully remove from the Mansion.**_

Yoshi's eyes widened in shock. He could see where this was going, and he didn't like it. _You can't be serious!? I-I can't... She wouldn't... You can't make me go back now, Master Hand! Not when the tournament is so close to its beginning._

_**Yoshi, I have to take action. Peach is not usually hostile, in fact, I've seen you both get along brilliantly, but if the behaviour of today keeps up, I'll forcefully have to remove you from the Mansion. **_

_Why me? I've been here since the very beginning! She only came in the same tournament as Roy! I'm not asking for any special treatment, but come on, haven't I proven myself to you? _

_**You've had a long run Yoshi, but Peach is far more influential and helpful around the Mansion. She cooks the breakfasts with whomever she decides should help, does the shopping for everyone with Zelda, and she's taken to baking some amazing cakes.**_

_But... What about me? I don't exactly have much to go back to... An island with nothing on it. Great, that's fun! _He thought bitterly, trying to hold back any tears that wanted to make their way through.

_**Yoshi. Tell me one thing you've learned to treasure from your time here at the Smash Mansion. **_

_That's easy! I've... _Yoshi's eyes widened as he realized he hadn't really learned anything. He'd gotten to be a better fighter, but had he really found anything... or anyone?

_**I see... Yoshi, I'll give you one week to find something. Find something meaningful about this experience, something you cannot find anywhere else, and then you may stay. If not, you will leave the Mansion. I cannot allow this petty squabble between you and Peach to continue, and as I said, I will use force if necessary.**_

With that, the voice left his mind, and the headache began to dumb down. However, Yoshi was surprised to find himself sitting on the steps, having fallen into a sitting position in his shock. He could feel tears dripping down his face, and he could feel his hands shaking. He wanted to hurt Peach so much, but Master Hand made such a good point... He needed to find something... But what?

"Yoshi? What happened, are you okay?" The voice of his roommate called out.

The dinosaur could only turn towards the frog, a look of sadness on his features. "DAMNIT!" He growled, slamming his hand into the step, causing a shard of wood to impale itself in his palm. He felt blood drip from the fresh wound, but it meant nothing to him in the long run. He was going to get kicked out, he'd have to go back to his old life of waiting for something to happen, his boring old life. And there was nothing he could do.

"Yoshi! Calm down!" The frog stated, staring straight into the teary eyes of the Yoshi before him. Although Yoshi was tense, he felt himself calming down slowly, but surely. Greninja sighed with relief before asking, "What happened?"

"I'm getting kicked out."

* * *

><p><strong>Damn, this story took a serious turn... Don't worry though, that brawl I promised in the summary, it's coming. I'm just "setting up the stage" so to speak. I would appreciate any and all reviews, and yes, Peach is being especially malevolent, but she isn't always like this... Right?<strong>

**~Cenobia100**


	3. Stroll on the Midnight Lake

**Wow, the positive reactions to this story are merely amazing! You guys in this section of FF are merely some of the most supportive I've seen yet! Thank you so much, so to celebrate, here's a new chapter! I merely wrote it a little while ago, since I was so merely hyped. I hope you guys merely enjoy, and of course, please leave a review if you merely want to. I merely appreciate some good feedback, and it gives me a nice thing to read when I wake up in the mornings, although it's merely a distraction.**

**(Was that enough "Merely's" for you "Bertrum123?)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>It Was an Accident - Chapter 3<strong>

* * *

><p>The room was cold and silent as Yoshi looked around him. His eyes darted across the various places in the room where the Smashers had gathered, including Peach, who was sitting next to Mario, smiling sweetly. The dinosaur couldn't bear to look at her for longer than a second, so he averted his eyes, feeling them sting from his previous tears. He clenched his fists, anger starting to flood his mind until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He could tell it was Greninja's from the webbed paw, and he couldn't help but calm down.<p>

Everyone had gathered in the main living room after finding out the news, and nobody was saying a word. He could see Lucas looking at him with a sad look, while Bowser gave a resigned expression. It made the dinosaur feel all the more alone at that point. He had one week, just one week to find something about the mansion that had changed him for the better. What could he do? What could anyone do? Master Hand had made it clear of the consequences, and the dinosaur was nearing his limit. It had been a long day, despite him sleeping through most of it.

"Yoshi," He heard Samus say quietly, everyone turning towards the bounty hunter. "I know it must be stressful, especially after what you told us, but you can't give up, okay." She give him a small smile to try and cheer him up. He merely sighed, seemingly waving her away.

"Yeah, Yoshi, you're one of the first," Ness pouted. "If that doesn't mean anything, then what does it say for the rest of us."

"That nobody's safe," Yoshi grimly muttered. He let his eyes be drawn to the ceiling, where he could see the outside through a skylight they had installed. He knew that Master Hand was somewhere up there, residing in the Final Destination, waiting for the week to end. "I should just say my goodbyes now."

"Don't talk like that," Rock stated, giving Yoshi an annoyed look. "Where I come from, we were taught to keep on fighting. Being bitter about everything isn't going to get you anywhere!" The Blue Bomber then pointed towards Ganondorf, who's eyes glared towards the robot. "That guy's been bitter his entire life. Do you want to end up like him?"

Yoshi continued to look up, sighing once more. "Like Ganondorf? Heck no... I'm up against stuck-up Princess Peach over there." The Princess in question merely turned her head, huffing, leaving poor old Mario to try to calm her hidden rage. "Mario, you saw what happened. What did you think of it?"

The plumber turned to him, deep in thought. "I'd have to say... You both did some pretty silly stuff," He mused. "Peach didn't feed Lucas, was in a bit of a mood and stuff, but you didn't need to rub it in." For a moment, everyone was silent, that was until Mario realized what he had said. "Mama Mia! Princess, I didn-"

**THWACK!**

The plumber sailed across the room and onto the green fuzzy carpet on the floor, while sitting where he was, the Princess sat, holding a large frying pan. She smiled at everyone, although Yoshi swore he could see fires burning in her eyes. "Yoshi, I realize I may have been a little off today, but you really didn't need to accuse me of not feeding Lucas. We talked it out, he said he wanted to make his own breakfasts from now on."

"Actually, that's true," Lucas mumbled, trying to summon a smile, but failing drastically. "Still shoulda fed me this morning," He mumbled, taking a few steps towards the door.

Peach merely waved him off, turning back to the dinosaur, who was just about fed up with this group meeting. He needed sleep, and he needed privacy to think, and he knew just where to go. As he was about to stand up, Popo and Nana gave him a wave, Popo wanting to give a contribution to the meeting.

"Uh.. Yoshi, not brawling isn't that bad. Maybe you could... uh... get Master Hand to lower the sentence, just ban you from brawling for a while?"

"Out of the question," Peach stated quickly. "He insulted me and accused me of crimes I did not commit."

"Peach, this is getting out of hand," The calm voice of Zelda spoke, the Hyrulean Princess getting up from her seat. Her eyes locked with Peach's own, both of the Princesses trying to stare the other down, while Yoshi just wanted to get away from everyone. "Peach. I don't know what happened to you today, but you are not acting like a royal, you are acting like a spoiled little brat. What happened to the nice and caring Peach that we've known for so long? Hmmm? Just because you are having a bad day, doesn't mean you have to tak-"

"You don't understand Zelda!"

"I DO UNDERSTAND PEACH! I am not going to see Yoshi get kicked out of this mansion because of you being a royal m-"

**"TOADSWORTH PASSED AWAY!" **

Yoshi's eyes widened in shock, Zelda gasped, while Mario merely looked at the Princess with a sad expression. Everyone in the room suddenly went silent, and everybody drew their eyes to the Princess that was crying in the middle of the room. "I-I got the letter this morning," She cried out, dropping to the ground in emotion. A wave of unsettlement seemed to pass around the room, and Yoshi couldn't believe his ears.

"P-Peach... I'm so sorry," He mumbled quietly. He had known the old Toadsworth well. The Toad had helped out many times throughout Mario's adventures through the Mushroom Kingdom, so it must have been a big shock for them. "I didn't kn-"

"Just stop Yoshi." She looked at him, and he feared the worse was about to happen. "H-He wouldn't want me acting like this... Master Hand... Let Yoshi stay, I-I've been a fool..."

_**Peach... It's not easy facing the death of a loved one, but I'm sure you can get through it. With your words, I will permit Yoshi to stay. I admit, I acted rather rashly with my challenge... However, Yoshi, since I was looking forward to an answer, I have a... proposition.**_

Everyone looked around surprised at the sudden appearance of the hand in their minds. Within a few moments, everyone was struggling to stand as the after-effects of the transmission began to take into affect.

_Master Hand, your transmission is kinda making everyone sick. So what's this proposition?_

_**Well I w- Wait! Why did nobody tell me my telepathy made you sick? I just assumed you were all feeling a little giddy... Well, I'll make this quick then. You see, I'm still not sure about you brawling in your current mind-set. The Tournament will be starting in just under a month, and I need to see if you are ready to fight. If you find something meaningful here at the Mansion, I'll allow you to fight in the tournament, but if not, you will be restricted to Practise Battles only. I'm doing this more for your own benefit than you know... Trust me.**_

_B-But I've done nothing wrong!?_

_**But you've done nothing right, either. It shouldn't be too hard to come up with something. I trust that you will deliver... In one way or another.**_

The transmission suddenly ended, and with that, everybody dropped to the ground, clutching their heads in pain. Yoshi, thinking through the pain, was confused. Master Hand knew something that he didn't? But what was it? He made a very shaky mental note to ask the Hand about it during the week.

* * *

><p>When Yoshi finally felt ready to move around again, he noticed that Peach had already withdrawn from the room, along with Luigi and Mario. The others were all still recovering, except for one other Smasher, who seemed to be just fine.<p>

"You okay?" Greninja asked, pulling Yoshi up from the ground, giving him some space to walk off anymore pains. "You guys looked ready to feint."

"Huh, you weren't affected?"

"I'm a ninja, remember. I got mental training against this as I grew up," The Pokémon replied, looking around at the room. "Evidently they did not..."

Yoshi merely smiled, taking a few steps towards the door. He wanted to go somewhere quiet, but his room was destroyed, and the Mansion would be full of noises, so he decided there was only one place he really could go. "I'm heading out for a bit guys. I'll see you later Greninja."

"What? We are roommates you know, as in, I still want to get to know you better," The Frog smirked, giving a rather hilarious wink. For a ninja, he wasn't exactly subtle.

"You're worried about me," The dinosaur grinned. "I'm honoured, alright then."

With that, the two Smashers exited the living room into the main hall. Yoshi quickly opened up the main doors, Greninja silently following him.

As they walked out into the night sky, Yoshi could feel a calm and peaceful breeze beginning to blow across the front garden of the mansion. He could see leaves swaying in the wind, and there was that fresh plant smell that he liked so much. The sky was twinkling with hundreds of visible stars, creating bright rays of moonlight across the entire mansion. It looked stunning, and as Yoshi began to walk down the path around the mansion's side, he began to realize why he liked it so much out here.

"It's so peaceful," He sighed, stretching his arms up in the air with a smile. For a moment, he forgot about Master Hand's warning-turned-challenge, relishing in the opportunity to sleep outside for the night. He even had a few covers hidden outside in case he ever wanted to sleep out here.

"It has its charm... Nature is a wonderful thing, Yoshi," Greninja replied, letting his tongue scarf wave in the wind, as he smiled at the serene peace of the Smash Garden. "So where are you headed?"

"There's a small glade just beyond the treeline. There's a small pond there that manages to reflect the moonlight right at midnight. I call it "Midnight Glade" because of that. Sometimes I sleep there when I need to clear my head," The dino replied smiling.

They had reached the trees, and Greninja thought he could see a small clearing through the trunks and branches of the forest. As it turns out, he was correct, and as they emerged into the clearing, the Ninja's eyes filled with wonder.

Hanging around the glade were trees laden with various fruits and berries, from the universal apple, to the Pokémon specific oran berries. There seemed to be an abundance of fruits and berries on the trees, but that was just the outside of the glade. The entire area was filled with tall grass and a variety of colourful flowers, most of which were also from different worlds. He recognised the normal poppies, sunflowers and bluebells. But there were some flowers that he didn't know about.

The main feature though, was the shimmering lake that sat in the very centre of the glade. Yoshi believed this to be a pond, yet it spanned a great distance of the area, and was definitely more of a lake than a pond. The soft water rippled across the banks, swishing around quietly, leaving Greninja in a slight trance. His element was strong here, and he was greatly enjoying the peace and quiet this place had to offer.

"It's pretty magical right," Yoshi whispered, causing the frog to jump out of his stupor. He could hear Yoshi chuckle. "I've never actually shown this place to anyone else. It's so close to the Mansion that they never think to look here. Mario's more of an "Explore far away" kinda guy."

"I can see why you'd want it to be kept a secret," Greninja replied, walking towards the lake's edge. "It's beautiful..."

Yoshi walked over to a small tree trunk, where Greninja could see a sleeping bag hanging. He quickly realized they'd be sleeping out here, but as Yoshi walked back, Greninja realized one problem.

"Uh... Yoshi, there's only one sleeping bag..."

The Yoshi took a moment to comprehend what Greninja said, the realization dawning on him. They couldn't go to the mansion since their room was fried, but... That would mean sharing a sleeping bag.

"I-I'll just sleep out on the ground," Greninja blushed, taking a spot on the grass just near the lake. Yoshi merely shrugged, getting into the rather large sleeping bag.

However, nature seemed to have a different course in mind for the two Smashers that had only known each other for the day, for just as they were both getting to sleep, a cold wind made its way through the clearing. Greninja tensed up, feeling the wind burning his skin from the cold. It didn't seem normal, but he was shivering before long.

Yoshi just looked with a sad expression at his shivering friend, but the Greninja was determined to try and stick to his idea. Little did he know, that idea wasn't going to work. Suddenly, the wind gusted where Greninja was sleeping, causing the frog to jump upright. He turned, looking towards the mansion, then to Yoshi, who was merely staring.

"Look, Greninja, you're freezing without a sleeping bag, just share for the night. We don't have to mention this again, but you've not really got an option," Yoshi reasoned, looking away slightly as the Greninja sighed with, what seemed to be, resignation. The frog quickly walked over to the large sleeping bag, and very quietly, slipped inside.

Yoshi almost didn't notice until he felt the warm fur of Greninja's chest against his side. It was surprisingly relaxing, having the Pokémon next to him, and although both of them were blushing a beetroot red, it was obvious that they weren't disgusted by their sleeping arrangements.

"Greninja, the moon... It's midnight," Yoshi pointed out silently, looking up towards the moon.

The ninja's eyes widened as the moonlight shone right onto the lake, reflecting the shimmering light across the entire clearing. What was once a rather darkened glade, was suddenly brightly lit with a white light, and it was a true sight to behold. Yoshi sighed in, what Greninja thought was, content, closing his eyes. "See... I said it was... _cool..._"

Greninja merely chuckled in response, looking at the Yoshi who was now sleeping next to him. The dinosaur was one heavy sleeper, and he was grateful for it. The awkwardness of the situation was enough to keep the frog awake for a little while longer, as he just listened to the sounds of nature around him.

But when Greninja fell asleep, he didn't even stop Yoshi from nuzzling his head into the Pokemon's neck, and when the Pokemon draped an arm protectively across the dinosaur, they knew on the inside that something had changed.

Little did they know that the next day would strain their rapidly growing friendship, and put them to the test.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeez, talk about a cuteness overload at the end! So, I can tell you that the fated brawl will be in the next chapter, and I can also reveal that... Well, that things are not as they seem in the world around them... <strong>

**Poor Peach though, I do think my explanation makes up for her "bitchyness," though, if you've ever dealt with losing a loved one. **

**Anyway, I hope you guys can review, and I'll see you next time!**

**~Cenobia100**

**(P.S - If anything seems off with the chapter, it may have to do with me losing the file for this chapter, and then having to scour back-ups until I got it opened in WordPad (Everything was jumbled together, so I had to fix it, I probably did miss a few things, but hey)**


	4. The Accident

**Okay, so I promised the brawl in this chapter, and I will deliver... buuuuuut there's a slight change in certain events. You'll understand the moment you see the first part of the chapter. I'll leave you guys to read on, feel free to review at the end, I love reviews, and it helps to show you are enjoying the story. **

**Also, I'm no expert at Brawl moves, so I'm just gonna make up an epic fight based on powers... Oh, and Yoshi can, at will, materialize up to three eggs at a time (I made this bit up)**

**And I need to do this - LET'S DO THE TIME WARP AGAIN!? (Time Jumps are fun :D)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>It Was an Accident - Chapter 4<strong>

_**~1 Week Later~**_

_How could that happen? How could I let that happen!?_

Yoshi slammed the front doors of the mansion shut, his feet taking him forwards and away from the building he called home. His breathing was ragged, there were small bruises on his chest, and worst of all, he was crying again. Overwhelmed, he felt himself trip over his own feet, too emotional to keep his balance.

_It was just a slip up! We were using attacks... But... _

He picked himself up, feeling the first drops of rain hitting the ground hard. The moon was rising up into the sky, but it was semi-hidden by the dark storm clouds looming over the Mansion. He felt just like those clouds, full of rage, confusion, and worst of all, depressed. For something had happened, right at the end of his one week, that had ruined his own reputation in the building, and that of his roommates forever.

What had happened? They had kissed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~30 Minutes Earlier~<strong>_

"C'mon Yoshi, you've got to find something positive to like," The happy voice of Kirby sang.

"That's easy for you to say! I've been rattling my brains all week, and I've got nothing... Maybe Master Hand is right..." Yoshi groaned, chomping down on a piece of chicken that he had found. "Maybe I do need something else in my life..."

The week had been long for the dinosaur, and while all of the Smashers were great helps in trying to keep his spirits up, there was only so much they could really do. His main problem was that he couldn't find something to "fight for," so to speak. He wanted to brawl in the upcoming Tournament, but after a week of mulling over Master Hand's thoughts, they really began to hit home. Maybe he really did need to think his priorities through.

"You know, Master Hand may be right about what he said, but that doesn't mean you have to accept that it can't change anything," His frog friend Greninja replied.

Ever since that first night, Greninja had been an incredibly faithful friend towards the reptile. The water Pokémon had been trying his hardest to help Yoshi in figuring out what he wanted to do, using questions, books, whatever he could find, to get the Yoshi out of his rut. None of the attempts helped Yoshi in any way, but it definitely helped the two roommates to bond over some shared common interests. They were both very agile, when push came to shove, and both were very attune with nature.

When they had woken up at the lake, all those days ago, it was much less awkward between them than they cared to admit. Yoshi was just glad to have had a friend who would stick with him during the night, and Greninja was glad to have gotten to know Yoshi. Heck, Yoshi had even taken to resting his head on Greninja's shoulder when they sat down, and although it gave the others a different impression, the two Smashers merely saw it as a sign of friendship and trust.

Without realizing it, Yoshi had been improving his friendship with the water type, while gaining new experiences in the process, which was what Master Hand had wanted. The unlucky point was that it was not enough for Master Hand, and the Hand had waved Yoshi away, despite being pleased.

"Greninja... thanks, but I'll be fine. I just don't know what to do anymore?" Yoshi quickly tapped his head, as if hoping that would somehow give him an idea.

"Look, we're best friends Yoshi... It seems like we've known each other for months, but it's only been a week. That's how much of an influence you've had on me, remember," The frog pointed out with a grin.

"But that didn't work when we went to Master Hand about it," The dinosaur countered, sighing.

"Why don't you guys have a brawl or something? You can still practise, right Yoshi, and Greninja, you haven't even had a brawl yet! Maybe that's what you're missing!" Kirby suggested, a wide smile beaming towards the other two.

Yoshi looked to Greninja, who nodded with a small smile. "It'll be great to actually battle someone, you know."

"Right, I'm a great fighter though Greninja. I don't hold back!"

The frog chuckled quietly as the dinosaur got out of his seat, leaving the remains of the chicken on the plate. The two headed out of the hall, Greninja leading the way. Despite having been there for a week, the Greninja's memory was scarily accurate, and he knew his way better than Yoshi did, half the time. Except for this time.

"Greninja, you've never been to the brawl hub before, have you?" Yoshi asked, although it seemed like more of a statement.

The Greninja merely shook his head, looking around the entrance hall that they had found themselves in. Yoshi smiled, glad to see that he actually knew something the frog didn't, motioning for Greninja to follow him. The green dino led the water frog towards a large wooden door hidden behind the main stairs of the mansion.

Silently, he pushed the door open, walking inside, the frog following. Greninja gasped as he saw the large room around him. It was rather dim, but he could see holographic pictures of all of the different battlefields around the walls, swirling around. Towards the other side of the room, four large pods sat, a red one, a blue one, a green one, and a yellow one.

"Those are the transport pods. They basically teleport us to our chosen battlefield. You can also pick a look while you're waiting, in case you prefer other colours to your own scheme. I never change much myself though," Yoshi explained, pointing towards the first two pods. They were lit up with a sort of white light, that seemed to be contained in a perfect cylinder around the pods.

"So what battlefield will we fight in?" The Greninja asked, his eyes drawn to all of the different battlefields, all different colours and shapes. They were incredibly detailed, and any one of them seemed like a great place to battle.

Yoshi merely put his hand to his head in embarrassment. "I'm not sure actually, haha," He admitted. "I'll press random, that way we don't know what to expect... Hmmm... Maybe Omega Mode as well?" He thought aloud.

"What's Omega Mode?"

Yoshi turned to the curious frog, a glint in his eye. "It's a mode that changes any battleground into a "Final Destination" style battlefield. You can still rely on your skills only, but you also get the lucky chance of getting some nicer scenery than the actual Final Destination!"

Greninja merely nodded in agreement. He was rather impressed by the technology that they mansion had available. It was incredibly simple, yet complex at the same time. "I guess I'll go in the blue pod then?"

"Yeah, I'll take the green. Good luck Greninja!" Yoshi smiled, stepping into his own pod. "Ready?"

"Ready." The frog stepped into the light, and within a few seconds, it had engulfed their vision.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Battlefield - Omega Mode - Last Man Standing Match - Items Off<strong>_

* * *

><p>When Yoshi opened his eyes, the light was gone, replaced by the bright and colourful stage known as the "battlefield." It was the go-to stage when you wanted a basic quick brawl. Usually there would be three platforms, two elevated on the sides, and one higher up in the middle of the stage, but since Omega Mode was active, the entire stage was flat.<p>

He noticed that his opponent had appeared to his left, and he quickly got into his fighting stance. Greninja was also ready, and both of them readied their first attacks.

**READY. **

"Bring it on Greninja!" Yoshi grinned, already feeling his first egg materializing in his hands.

"You should look out, my friend," The frog replied, water shurikens beginning to form.

**SET.**

Yoshi raised his arm backwards, into a throwing stance, ready to chuck his now fully formed egg, straight at the water-types face.

Greninja whipped his scarf back, as if trying to look fabulous, and let his water shurikens slide to the tips of his fingers.

They were ready.

**GO!**

Yoshi quickly flung his arm forwards, letting his first egg sail towards the water type, who jumped out of the way with great haste. He saw the water shuriken slicing its way through the air towards him, so he quickly bounced backwards to avoid it. As it crashed into the ground, just in front of him, he could feel the water spray into his eyes, causing him to blink for a few moments in confusion.

Greninja was suddenly right in front of the dinosaur, arms outstretched, and Yoshi felt the frog hit him with some forceful punches. He felt himself slide backwards, clutching his chest where he had been hit. His eyes narrowed as he watched the water type, noting that Greninja was ready to move at a moment's notice.

"You're fast," He commended, taking a short breath.

"Ninja, remember," The frog laughed.

Yoshi sighed, wondering what he could do. But as he was thinking, the frog was getting ready for another assault. He saw the Greninja's tongue scarf suddenly whirl, revealing his mouth for a few short seconds. He barely had time to react as a torrent of water burst from the Pokémon's mouth, spiralling towards him.

The dinosaur quickly jumped to his left, feeling the water graze his side as he landed to Greninja's right. Wasting no time, he quickly felt his shell form around him, summoning his egg roll attack. Spinning forwards, he slammed into the ninja, knocking the frog backwards towards the edge. As he emerged from the roll, he came face to face with a water shuriken, and found himself flying off of the left of the stage.

Instinct set in and he quickly forced his energy to his feet, using his one air jump. He quickly kicked his legs upwards, trying to get his flutter jump to work, grunting as he felt himself sail back down, hitting the edge of the platform just barely.

"Gah, he's tough," He groaned, thinking through his options. He'd tried eggs, melee wouldn't work, but he needed to get close. His egg roll wouldn't fool the ninja twice... He only had one move left that he could use for sure.

"Come on Yoshi, up you get, I'm waiting," The water type smiled, holding his tongue scarf in his hand. "I'm just starting to have fun!"

"And I'm not learning anything else... Except that you are one fast ninja," Yoshi retorted, getting ready to use his secret weapon. He quickly got into another stance and waited.

He saw the water shurikens coming this time, side stepping them with ease, watching to see what the ninja would do. The ninja, left with no option, charged forwards, and that was what the dinosaur wanted him to do!

He let his tongue slice out through the air to catch the Greninja, ready to turn him into an egg, but then something went wrong. Something that changed everything forever...

Greninja, in a sudden panic, slid his scarf underneath Yoshi's legs, causing him to slip up. Greninja, now unbalanced, began to fall forwards... Straight on to Yoshi! They slammed into the ground, Yoshi hitting back first, grimacing as his shell blocked his fall. He felt Greninja slam on to his stomach, sending his head up in pain. He gasped in agony for a single moment, as Greninja felt his face fall towards the ground, gravity taking hold.

And for a time, a single time, both of their faces hit each other, slamming their mouths together.

Yoshi's eyes widened in absolute shock, feeling Greninja's mouth upon his own, and as the panic faded slightly, he could see the frog blushing. Thoughts were racing through his head, scared and confused thoughts. He was kissing his best friend, for crying out loud! Why wasn't Greninja moving? He seemed to still be in shock, so Yoshi did the only thing he could do.

He kicked the frog off of him, causing the ninja to gasp as he toppled off of the side of the stage. The dinosaur, now free from the lips of his roommate, gasped for air, absolutely terrified by the turn of events. "W-What... just happened?"

**GAME!**

* * *

><p>Yoshi felt himself feeling dizzy as he suddenly found himself face down in the teleport pod. He was blushing madly, his face heated up, and most of all he was embarrassed. He had just <em>kissed<em> his roommate! His friend!? What was Greninja going to think?

"Y-Yoshi?" He heard a voice ask, and he looked over to see Greninja sitting by his teleport pad, a look of shock on his face. "W-What jus-"

"It was an accident!" Yoshi exclaimed out loud, his breathing speeding up. What was going on? He could deal with this? Why was he overreacting? "I-I-Wh-"

"Yoshi, calm down," Greninja consoled, quickly moving to his friend's side, but Yoshi only tensed up at Greninja's touch.

He pulled away, confusion etched across his face. Greninja could only guess what was going through his mind, but he knew it wouldn't be good. Yoshi began to shake his head back and forth, and Greninja could see tears welling up in his eyes. "I-I have to go."

With those words, Yoshi turned around, bolting out of the door, leaving a stunned and confused Greninja alone in the smash hub.

"_Yoshi..._"

* * *

><p><strong>It happened! And I can reveal the next chapter will probably be the final chapter as well! Sorry if the brawl wasn't as good as you were expecting, I'm not great with action scenes... But I hope you enjoyed, so feel free to review, and I'll see you in the final chapter!<strong>

**~Cenobia100**


	5. The Romantic Finale

**And so begins the final chapter. It's time to pull out all of the feels (Good feels of course, I only bring bad feels when doing angst, murder, or Hunger Games stories) so I hope you guys enjoy the finale of this little foray. But don't despair, these characters are not going away forever. I've decided to stick around on the Smash Fanfic section and deliver a few more short stories from this universe. Depending on how many stories I make, I'll have a timeline, but for now, let's just enjoy the last chapter of this story here (Feel free to review at the end, I'd love to see what you thought of the story as a whole)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>It Was an Accident - Chapter 5<strong>

"Greninja, did you guys jus-"

**"Shut up."**

The frog ran his hands across his head in absolute confusion. It turns out that many of the Smashers had been watching the battle on the house monitors, and almost everyone had seen what had happened to the two of them. Yoshi had ran off somewhere, and the frog was being bombarded by different Smashers wanting an answer, and none of them were helping in the slightest!

"You've got some explaining to do, froggy boy," The deep voice of Bowser growled.

"Shove off Bowser, it was an accident." The frog pushed the Koopa King out of the way, stalking off into a separate room away from Bowser.

But the Koopa King wasn't letting him off easy. "Oh yeah, if it was an accident, then why didn't you push him off straight away. You were on top of him for ten seconds. **Ten**!"

The frog cringed at those words. Had it really been that long? He was certain that it was only a few seconds, but then again, the shock of the entire incident was enough to make sure his memory was clouded slightly. He tried to think of an answer, but he could not find it within him to say anything.

"See, you've terrified that Yoshi, and you should feel ashamed! What was Master Hand thinking, making you two best f-"

**SMACK!**

Within seconds, the water type was standing above the turtle, eyes glowing in absolute rage. A water shuriken was forming in his paws, and he knew just where he wanted to aim it too. Leaning down towards the turtle, he growled, "Don't you** ever** say that to me again. I care more about that dinosaur than I care about myself. He is my **best friend** and I will not let you go unpunished for the crap you've been saying!"

"What, you gonna kiss me too?" Bowser grinned.

In anger, he raised his hand, shuriken ready to plunge into Bowser's neck.

"Greninja! Calm down!" A familiar voice called out, and the Pokémon turned to see Mario and Peach standing at the door. The plumber looked angry, more angry than he had ever been before, while Peach looked towards Greninja with worry.

Greninja hesitated for a moment, allowing his shurikens to dissipate, the water splashing to the ground, or more specifically, on to Bowser's face. He could feel Mario's glare as he stepped away from Bowser, but he matched it with one of his own.

"What do you want Mario?" He growled.

The plumber took a step forwards, making his way to Bowser, who was merely frowning from the floor. "An answer. Whatever happened between you and Yoshi in that brawl is your business, but like Bowser, I want to know why you didn't get off of him straight away. You've upset one of my friends, and you've almost killed Bowser. I will not stand for this kind of behaviour, so I need an answer so I can sort this mess out!"

Greninja frowned, not wanting to answer the question. He turned away, ready to walk out of the room to find the dinosaur, when he saw Peach out of the corner of his eyes, shaking her head slowly. She took a step forwards, sighing.

"Greninja... I know we didn't get off to the best start. I was horrible to Yoshi last week, I really was, and I have to make sure he's safe... But I need to know if you can be trusted around him after that stunt. I know it was an accident, but even then, can't you see we're all worried about him." The Princess looked to Mario, who backed away slowly, closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry Princess... I was angry," Mario admitted, looking to Greninja with a more patient expression.

The frog sighed, trying to think back to the moment in question. He had been in shock, he knew that, and he had thought it had lasted for less time than it did, but... Why didn't he move?

"Peach, Mario... and Bowser," He calmly stated, adding the latter with reluctance. "I can't tell you why I did what I did. If I knew, I would tell you, but I don't have a clue. I'm... confused. Why did I let it go on? Why...?"

"You know... maybe, just maybe, it's because you like him."

The frog stared at Peach for a moment in surprise, deep in thought. Could that be the reason? It had only been a week since he had met the dinosaur... And yet it worked with their friendship. Did he... Did he like Yoshi? "Oh Arceus... What have I done?" He choked out, turning towards the main door. "He's out there, and I'm not making this situation any better. I need to find him."

"G-Greninja..." The Princess called out. He merely turned, nodding to her. "Whatever happens, whatever Yoshi says, you both are still friends, and nobody will judge you. Or else my frying pan may have to come into play, isn't that right Bowser?" The Princess stated, turning to the King Koopa on the ground, who turned away quickly.

"Thank you Peach..." The frog quickly turned, opening the front door and stepping out into the open air. He was greeted by some heavy rain, the slamming of a door, and the howling of the wind. "Damnit. Yoshi shouldn't be out here. I need to find him fast!"

He quickly started looking for any signs of his friend, trying to think about where the dinosaur would go. It was only when he really thought about their week together though, that he figured it out. "Duh... Of course he'd go back there. Nobody else knows about it," He muttered, taking off for the back of the house.

* * *

><p>"He kissed me! I Kissed him! We kissed!? I've just screwed up everything!?" Yoshi exclaimed, sitting underneath a rather tall tree by the lakeside.<p>

Upon realising what had happened between himself and Greninja, he had ran out of the house to sort himself out. He'd tripped multiple times, and there were still warm stinging tears dripping from his eyes as he tried to figure out what was going on. He'd gone straight to the lakeside that he had slept at a week ago, ironically with Greninja.

"I'm an idiot... I didn't even let him explain himself," The dinosaur sighed, placing an arm to his head. He could feel it burning, and he quickly came to the conclusion that he was beginning to feel sick. As he blinked for a moment, he felt an overwhelming heat tire his eyelids. His stress, coupled with the rain, was giving him a fever. "I need to... get up..." He gritted his teeth, pulling himself slowly upwards. His legs were shaking, and worst of all, he could hear thunder, and everyone knew that thunder and trees didn't mix.

He tried to move towards the mansion, which he could see just above the trees in the distance, but his legs gave way, and he felt himself fall back onto the grass. Now his knees were burning from cuts, his sudden fever was taking effect, and he was feeling it all.

"Help!" He called out, his voice sounding hoarse and cracked. He had been fine earlier in the day, so why did this fever bother him now? As if to make things worse, he had nothing to tell Master Hand in the morning, regarding anything he cared about at the Mansion... He was finished. "Help..." He mumbled, frowning at his own idiocy. He didn't have to run outside, let alone into the rain. Nobody would come after him in the middle of a storm! And what was worse, it was dark out. It would take a miracle for someone to find him, and he was the only person that knew where the lake was...

Well, there was Greninja... But there was no way he was coming. Not after what had happened.

"Damnit Greninja... Why'd you have to be so confusing," He grumbled, wondering what the frog was doing right now. "I bet he's telling people how he hated it... denying it all... Would I have done the same?"

He was so wrapped in his own thoughts that he failed to notice the bushes rustling nearby. However, when someone started shouting, he paid attention quickly.

"Yoshi? I'm not mad!" He heard a familiar voice call out.

Greninja was out looking for him, in the rain, in the darkness, in the storm... He felt touched by the gesture, but the voice sounded far off, and he could hear thunder booming in the sky. He needed to reply quickly!

"G-Greninja!" He called out, his voice coming out silent and tiny. "P-P-Pu-Please... Greninja... Help me..."

He tried again to stand, finally managing to pull himself up once more, but even then, he still was having trouble keeping himself up. But he needed to find Greninja, he needed to apologise, for being such an idiot... He needed that frog, and he was going to get that frog.

"Yoshi?" The voice called, now much closer. The dinosaur's eyes widened, and he quickly tried to shuffle forwards in the direction of the voice, inching forwards ever so slowly, wincing from the pain in his knees, and the aching in his muscles.

"Greninja..." He sighed, falling to the ground once more, only this time, he didn't have the strength to pull himself back up. His entire body ached, as if someone had worked his muscles to breaking point. And all he could do was stay there, motionless, waiting and hoping.

He was about to give up when he heard some bushes rustle next to him. He heard a gasp, and then a familiar voice cry out, "Yoshi! Oh my god, what happened? Are you okay? Yos-"

Then he blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Yoshi?" Greninja was bent over his friend, who was not responding. He had hurried to the lake straight away, and had began searching the surrounding trees when he stumbled across the dinosaur lying face down in the grass. Moving him to his side, he quickly put a hand to Yoshi's head, recoiling from the sudden burning that had affected his hand. "Damnit, he's got a fever! I need to get him inside!"<p>

He quickly grabbed Yoshi, hoisting the unconscious dinosaur over his shoulder in a fireman's lift, before trudging back towards the mansion. He couldn't help but feel pangs of worry for his friend. He was also confused. How did he get such a high fever in such a short time, and would he wake up again? "Gah... don't think about that last one, Greninja. You've got to make sure he stays safe, you've just got to!"

He pushed through some plants, noticing a small light up ahead, and he quickly realized it was the mansion! He sprinted forwards, a renewed vigour sending him much needed adrenaline as he sped towards the back door of the house. He slammed through the wooden door, entering into the kitchen, although nobody was around. Kicking the door back, he started to feel the weight of his Yoshi friend, and he knew he couldn't hold onto the dinosaur for much longer.

"Someone! Anyone! Help!" He called out, trudging out of the kitchen and into the main hall. He saw Peach and Mario emerge from the living room along with Lucas, all three of them gasping.

"Oh my-" Princess Peach gasped. "Yoshi! Greninja, what happened?!"

"I found him like this out back, he's got a fever, it's bad," He grimaced, handing Yoshi off to Mario, who had, out of nowhere, changed into Dr. Mario. "You have to help him!" He begged, looking straight into Mario's eyes. The plumber-turned-doctor nodded, taking Yoshi through to the front room, Peach following close behind.

"Is Yoshi going to be alright?" Greninja heard Lucas ask, and the water-type only sighed.

"I don't know Lucas... I hope so."

"Why? Is it because you love him?" Greninja looked back at the kid curiously, wondering what had given him that idea, but Lucas continued before he could speak. "It's obvious you care about him. It's like how Link likes Zelda, and how Mario likes Peach."

Greninja looked away for a moment, replying, "And what if I don't love him?"

"But you do, so why bother saying that." Lucas put a hand on Greninja's arm, making the Pokémon jump slightly. "Look, I won't judge you if you like another guy. Just look at Diddy and Falco. We don't judge them." Greninja just walked away, Lucas slowly rolling his eyes before walking up to his room, "Adults."

* * *

><p>Mario and Peach had been working on lower Yoshi's temperature for a half hour, and Greninja sat by quietly, watching it all play out. He was sweating himself, worried for his friend. Water-types never normally sweat, which made Greninja realize just how afraid he was right now. He didn't want to lose Yoshi, and although he knew it was a simple fever, it felt like Yoshi had been severed away from him, and he couldn't bear that.<p>

"Will he be okay?" He asked Peach, as the two of them finally took a few steps away from Yoshi. The dinosaur was wrapped in blankets on the living room sofa, a cold flannel on his head. He was now sleeping quietly, and Mario was relieved, nodding to Greninja silently.

"He just needs some rest Greninja, he'll pull through, don't you worry," Peach smiled sypathetically, putting a hand on Greninja's shoulder. "Stay with him tonight, you need it more than anyone right now. I'll make sure the living room stays closed for the night."

"Thanks Peach, I'm glad we're getting along now," He smiled, the Princess smiling quietly before leaving.

As the door slowly closed shut, Greninja was aware that he was alone with Yoshi, who was still asleep. The water type sighed, trying to figure out something to do, something to say, but his mind was a mess. Yoshi was going to be okay, but even then, he was still confused.

"Do I really love you?" He thought aloud, closing his eyes for a moment as he settled himself in a chair next to Yoshi. "I'm sorry... Sorry that I scared you that much." He looked at his sleeping friend, letting a few tears drip from his eyes. "I didn't mean for this to happen... Just be safe Yoshi... please..."

"Greninja?" He heard a voice whisper softly. His eyes darted towards his companion, and he quickly saw that Yoshi had slowly opened his eyes, although they were rather droopy.

"Y-Yoshi! You're okay," He smiled with relief, the dinosaur giving a weak smile back. "I-I'm glad..."

"Thanks Greninja... You're so kind," Yoshi grinned, pushing himself up slightly, letting the flannel fall off of his head. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to run off earlier. I probably made things a little bit hectic for you," He sighed, looking at the covers he was wrapped in.

"N-no... I'm sorry Yoshi. I was the one that didn't get off of you on the battle, I just didn't know what happened..." The frog admitted, looking at his webbed feet in shame. "I looked for you, I was terrified you know. When I found you, I didn't know whether you'd make it. I couldn't lose you Yoshi," Greninja whispered quietly. "But... I figured something out..."

"W-What is it?" Yoshi asked, blushing slightly as Greninja moved slightly closer to him.

"I-I had time to think about everything. I don't regret what happened... It made me realise something. I-I can't stand it when you're not around. I was so angry earlier... I almost hurt Bowser when he started insulting you... I care about you more than I should, more than a best friend should... Yoshi..." Greninja looked the dinosaur straight in the eyes, taking a deep breath before uttering, "I think I'm in love with you."

He closed his eyes and turned away, half expecting to get pushed away for such a thought, but he didn't expect Yoshi to wrap his arms around him and pull him into a one-sided hug. "Y-Yoshi?"

"Just shut up a second," Yoshi whispered, sobbing slightly. "I was afraid earlier... I was scared, and I didn't know what was going on... You care about me so much... and-" Yoshi paused, suddenly pulling Greninja to his lips.

Their lips met, Greninja looking at Yoshi through shocked eyes as the green dinosaur pulled the Pokémon forwards even more. Greninja began to kiss back, his face heating up along with Yoshi's. They quickly began to run out of breath, and they pulled apart slowly. "I feel the same way," Yoshi finished. "Please... stay with me tonight," Yoshi whispered, moving over slightly so that there was space for one more on the sofa.

"Yoshi... of course I will," Greninja smiled, slipping in beside the dinosaur.

Their lips met once more for another kiss as Yoshi curled up against the water type, nuzzling his neck quietly. Greninja smiled for a moment, and slowly stroked Yoshi's head, making the dinosaur do the weirdest thing. He started purring. And as this continues, the two found themselves falling asleep, in each other's arms, together. Nothing would break them apart.

"I love you..." Yoshi purred.

"I love you too..." Greninja whispered back.

* * *

><p>And as this was happening, Master Hand watched from his Final Destination. If the Hand had a face, he'd be smiling with content. His plan to get the two together had worked, and he welcomed the news that he would be able to tell Yoshi in the morning. But for now, he let them rest, for they deserved it, and he had to admit, there was something kawaii about them.<p>

"Sleep well you two."

* * *

><p><strong>And finished! This was a really fun five-shot to do. And if any of you enjoyed this little finale, please feel free to tell me in the review. Personally, I really enjoyed writing the last scenes the most. They were just so much fun! Once again, reviews would be awesome, and I'll see you guys in another fanfic, at another time! Bye :D<strong>

**~Cenobia100**


End file.
